StarProject
by Ikkyou
Summary: AU no mafia related stuff : Sawada Tsunayoshi aged 12 learn how tough life can be. Aged 15 she learn how fun it can be when life is perfect. Aged 17 she learn how high the sky really is and not all is fun when reality struck her hard. With a company that might find its end soon and a huge debt sitting on her shoulder can she strive for success or she'll break from the pressure?
1. The beggining

**A/N**:

This will be a a bit long 0K ! first of all, you readers might be disappointed that i haven't yet update the other fics but as you can see i'm having a writers block so need to find more inspiring ideas which actually leading me to write new ones =-=l so my point being is that hopefully you'll be patient with my crazy brain and hoping the next update will be coming out... soon D

**WARNING ! ! !**

Before you read any further let me warn you first this is for cautions only for readers who might does not like some stuff. Well i need you to expect some spellings error, grammar error, AU's, OOC-ness and gender bending.

* * *

_Chirp~ Chirp~ Chirp~ _

A young girl with short frizzy brunette hair opened up her golden honey eyes and dragged herself to the bathroom while scrutinizing her surrounding, She frowned and sigh. The room looks like a dump that even a rat would prefer the sewers than her place.

"Another boring, lonely free-work day.. like all the other days before.."

She mumbled quietly to herself. While she was about to enter the bathroom when the company bell suddenly ring. And who would that might be? She wondered to herself its not even 9 yet.

She went outside with her pajamas still on not even caring to change. Because what she doesn't know that lady luck might be on her sides today, no?

The outside...

There are 2 scary looking thugs standing in front of a old looking building that might collapsed any time soon. The young girl walkout from the building and stop dead on her tracks as she took a quick glance at them and was about to make a run for it but sadly those thugs was faster.

And quickly grabbed her arm harshly.

"WHhoopsie, wait a minute sissy.. You lightning speed run can't help you now.." Thugs 1 said.

The young girl tried to wiggle her way out of the thugs 1 death gripped but fail miserably.

"Yeah, Tsunayoshi just be good a girl and pay off your father's debt already or we need to sale you as slave or send you to a remote island where no one can find you" Thug 2 said.

"Or our boss will kill us" Thug 1 added.

_"Errrgghhh ! those thugs will never give up but they haven't collected papa's debt for months now still __this month money is for paying the bills if not it'll be the end of mama's company !"_

Tsuna thought still trying desperately to wiggle her way out. While thug 1 is getting a bit irritated with her constant wiggling yank her arm a bit more harsher. She yelped in surprise and stop her attempt to run and resort to something she usually saw her papa do.

xxx

She take deep breath and started to cry.

"uwaaaaaaaa~ hic.. hic.. uwaaaaaaa~ "

Thug 1 and 2 paled and started to try calming her down.

"0h no, are you crying? don't cry, don't cry~"

"whaaaaaaaaa!"

"0h no... OK, OK, I made mistake ! I'm sorry !"

Tsuna took a quick glance at the thugs faces and smile a bit while rubbing her eyes.

"sniffle.. sniffle.. I.. I didn't have anything to eat since... this morning.."  
(since when Tsuna became so sneaky? e,e)

"Oh.. Oh, really? not a bite?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaa"

Thugs 1 nudged his elbow at thugs 2 while both of them look panicked.

"Hey, hey do something !"

Somewhere...

At the same time a boy was wondering around the street lost in the city.

"huff.. huff.. i'm dead tired... TFSMC gotta be around here.. somewhere..."

The boy mumble to himself while looking around. Then he spot a familiar dog that have been following him for a while and somehow he feel irritated by it and point his finger at the dog.

"are you mocking me or something, and why is it this city has to be this big?"

Before he complained any further he heard a sobbing and followed his hyper intuition he found a girl in her pj's being cornered by scary looking thugs with panicked expression on their face. Feeling as if being a hero in a nick of time he grabbed a random stick.

And jump in front of the random girl and started to beat the thugs to pulp. (poor thugs)

"What the... who is he!" Thugs 1 said with a swollen cheek.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!" The random girl shriek and man what a annoying shriek.

The boy started to smashed the thugs's car and as if he is the man of justice he stood in front of the thugs and glared at them.

_"What a cold glared he has..." _Tsuna thought and by the look on the thugs face they're thinking the same thing.

"y-you boy! stay out of this !" Thugs 1 stutter out. While thugs 2 already pale like piece of blank white sheet.

"0h gosh ! the bos car!"

"Hey boy ! what do you think you're doing do you have a lot of money to throw it out the street and just go smashing other people's expensive car? are you a thug !"

"H-Hey the thugs are you guys !"

"what? you put the blame on us? and yet you the one who bashed us up and.."

_"ARRRRRHHHH ! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE MY SUPPOSEDLY PEACEFUL MORNING IS RUIN" _

The random girl put a angry face and stomp to the thugs.

"Will you just shut up ! ! ! Just put it under my name and i'll find a way to pay it all out and now LEAVE ME ALONE !"

Note to self do not mess with the girl and they was sure they saw her eyes flashes to orange just now.

"f-f-fine !"

With that they run off to who knows where. Tsuna rubbed her forehead and sigh. Great... today not her lucky day especially when her debt keep increasing like this and she will never ever be able to pay it out all until the day she died.

"H-Hey wait you shouldn't do that... I mean I actually can pay it..."

Tsuna lightened up and run towards the boy at full speed.

"Really ! you can ?"

"Yeah ! I found this ad looking for potential stars. That's why i'm here. I know the stars management company is around here and stars make tons of money right? and so I can help out to pay those thugs back in no time and I even can pay your half if you agree to let me stay at your..."

"w-wait an ad about looking for potential stars?"

"yeah!"

Tsuna paled oh great..

"It called.."

"TFSMC"

"Yeah !you know it ! wow the company must be really famous so you no need to worried!"

"Actually the building is at your back"

The boy turned around and look at the building in horror and yes reality suck.

"You joking.. t-this ugly.. o-old looking building?"

"Hey ! for your information i'm the manager "

"y-you ! ! ? but you even look younger than me ! !"

"I'm 17..."

"oh..." _"She actually same age as me.." _

"You in or out?"

"F-fine.." _"I can't let the girl take my fault on her shoulder... " _

Inside...

"Is this the office?"

He wondered around in the office with full of curiosity until curiosity get the best of him. While Tsuna trying to find the contract.

"What's this stinky smell?"

He pick up a 'thing' and look horrified.

"What the heck is this?"

_"The contract must be here somewhere.." _

"yuck... Is this.. No.. WAS THIS some kind a food?"

Tsuna look at that 'thing' for a quick glance and continue rummaging the place as she answer a quick yes.

"The food is rotting. It's all black and moldy... YUCK! This office needs some serious cleaning, lady!"

"Will you just sit there quietly at the corner of the room without commenting every single details and flaws of the building?"

...

"Aha ! found it ! Alright your name is Giotto right? nice to meet you I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi aged 17 so the short introduction is done just sign here and all is good !"

She said with a manager-like smile... Scary..

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about this.."_


	2. Work?

**A/N: On this chapter I'll be write it in Tsuna POV so get ready for OOC-ness **

* * *

A couple of days have past and still no luck on finding him a producer that would consider taking him in since he is still new in this industry and with me as a manager no one would ever take him seriously. I sigh and rolled myself on the bed.

I need to think of a way to make him noticeable aside his good looks, what other traits does he had... Come to think of it I don't think I know him as much. I mean we just meet and all heck it's even less than a month.

If I cant find a way to find him a decent job as celebrity his career as a new star will be a total failure and mama's company also will... "AAAAARRRRHHHH! " I scream to myself frustrated. When suddenly Giotto barged in to my room. Note to self I should've lock the door wait then he would just run over the door.

Then I need to fix the door meaning more money will be use. Ergh, let's not think about it much more I'll get a headache. "Haven't you heard the word... 'KNOCKING' " I said to him with his face flushed red.

"I-Its just... erh... I heard a s-scream..." He stutter with his head facing down like a scolded kid. I raised my eyebrow. "Are you scared?" I ask its just a hunch though. His head quickly shot up and said "NO, I'm just worried that's all.. a-and.. erh.. SORRY !" and... He run off.

What is wrong with that boy. But something is bothering me, I feel I'm missing something really important... Maybe I should take a walk with him getting to know him a bit more. But first I need to find my pants can't go only wearing the under... then it hit me.

My face got so red that I felt like I could've explode from embarrassment .

"GIOTTO ! YOU PERV!"

A little while later...

In the end I gave him a good beating and told him to learn to knock the door first before he going to barge in other people rooms and so with a few hours to spear before the sun goes down I spend the time to getting to know him.

"Why does your parents gave you a boy name?" Which I failed.

"Hmmm, that..." I stop for a couples of minutes and think whether to tell him or not.

"Mama said that the name fit me.. funny,huh and papa said that it shows me that I'm an incredible person it might sound childish hearing that from me but I use to believe them..." I said I don't know why I easily opened up to him but my intuition tell me I should.

"Now?"

"They're gone so I couldn't bring myself to believe at those words anymore.. I'm such a useless person anyway, but I'm much more useless when I was a kid..." I didn't continue he doesn't need to know my pitiful past.

We stayed quiet for a while until he broke the endless silence.

"OH NO, THERE'S A PERSON WHO ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE BUILDING ! ! !" Which got interrupt by a random person. Giotto and I quickly went to the crime scene. A dashing young boy around my age looking sober at the limitless sky while standing at the tip of the building.

"Hiiiiieeeeee" I shriek yeah my normal reaction. Wait a minute I actually know that boy he used to bullied me around with his other friends when I was a kid. Okay, now you know my pitiful past well half of it.

"Yamamoto-kun please don't do it... your friends will be heart broke... " One of the girl said to him. Even from afar I could see clear as the daylight. That Yamamoto just scoffed at the girl's word meaning for him just another non-comforting pep talk.

"Stupid guy.." Giotto mumble to himself. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what a stupid boy" I said forgetting to covered my voice which lead to all the heads to look at me with one look. MAD. crap, i'm dead.

One of them come straight to my face and yanked my hair which Giotto push the woman away from me. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS STUPID BECAUSE YOU THE STUPID ONE HERE!" I cant help but to do the same thing like Yamamoto did scoffed at her words.

"Are you blind? Or are you as stupid as he is..." I crossed my arms. "Why you little.." She was about to said some bad words at me, I know that's why I cut her off.

"His wasting his precious life by doing this kinda stuff his not a kid anymore he doesn't need a sweet talk he just need someone to get his stupid sense back..." I said with a low scary tone. Hey, i could be a mafia boss with that kinda tone.

Wha(?) why would think such a thing. All this drama is not good for my brain better go now before it got worse which it did. I think I swore I've heard Yamamoto was calling me. I'm not sure cause I only heard he said 'Girl' or something then followed by a booming screaming of people that might bleed my ears to death.

I turn around to see what exactly they're screaming about and only to find Yamamoto is about to meet his end. My eyes widen in shock.

xxx

He just fall in to the pool but hopefully he didn't die drowning nor do I like the idea he die in any other possible way. So Me and Giotto rushed to the pools hopefully he have been saved. There a lot of people who tried to help him but somehow none of them succeed is the pool that deep? or does he fall in to some other pool.

Nooo,that would be ridiculous. I nudged Giotto a bit signaling him to save the poor boy and he did. A couple of minutes pass with me and the glares. I sigh, I just couldn't.. I can't... cause I don't know how to swim ! I think I would've drown before I could save the poor boy.

and then if they've found him they would just abandoned me in there. Cause from the look of it they would surely do that. Because they're doing what I think they'll do. Push me in to the pool. "How bout you give a little more effort than your friend" It's the voice from the girl that yank my hair just now.

The second I fall in the pool I could've barely stay conscious. I can't die like this there are a lot of other stuff I need to do. But...

xxx

Am I dead? but I don't feel any different did someone just save me? I tried to open my eyes but my vision are not that clear I just see 2 shadows moving. I blink for couples of times and finally see 2 faces up close and t-that...

"Hiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! !" I shriek and back away from them. I feel my face heat up. Why does their face so up close to mine. W-wait did they... Tsuna ! don't think that ! Noooo ! Oh wait, Yamamoto is there.

"Y-yamamoto-san? y-you're save?" I asked still a bit overwhelm by the sudden event. He laugh and point his finger at Giotto whose face is red like a tomato. Actually both of their faces is red as a tomato. Maybe I'm just paranoid. But.. about what?

"Tsuna are you alright? Do you hurt any where?" Giotto ask in a panicked like voice. "I-I'm fine, thanks for asking but who save me?"

Both of them quiet down and got that weird expression on their faces. I sigh I think I would never know who is the person that save me.

Skip a couple of days...

Actually Yamamoto problem is he just couldn't take the pressure being a young producer he told me and Giotto that he had enough meeting those fakers and finally snapped. He know he shouldn't think suicide as a solution but yeah he admitted he kinda a simple minded person so... that what happen.

After that day we become really close. Anyway, the point is Giotto finally can make an appearance and Yamamoto are willing to work with us. At first I suggest Giotto as a back up dancer but looks like he attract to many attention and Yamamoto change him as a lead dancer.

Who knows he had a talent in dancing, huh.. After a week Giotto make an appearance he already building up his rep. I'm really glad that all work out. But...

In the office...

"Tsuna I want a room..." This happen.

"What?"

"I want roooommm... pleasseee... You can't let me live in this stinky office forever ! C'mon I need privacy and at least I want to live like a normal person.. you can't expect me to survive like this and besides this building aren't as small as it look from the outside.. I saw that you got a lot extra rooms upstairs don't be stingy and give me a rooooommm..." The whining begins.

"Fine, fine.. I heard enough of your whining I give you one of the room, happy?" I can see he has a huge grinned plastered on his goofy face. I sigh he act just like spoiled child.

In the room...

"Whao... nice it got a beautiful view! Thanks Tsuna I love it.. " He said without thinking he hugged me. I was actually to stunned to say anything and could only froze there hopefully he would let me go soon. Then suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder and brake us apart.

I turned around to see Yamamoto with a force smile standing behind me. Wait how he got in here? and doesn't anyone KNOCK anymore?

"Hye Tsuna.." He greet me like the usual and swung his arm around my neck like he usually do. "Giotto.." He greet him too but why does this room feel so tense all of sudden.

"Are you taking advantage on Tsuna innocence?" He said still wearing that force smile.. scary..

"No, not like you just barge in other people room without knocking.."

"I did knocked for a couple of times but it seems that you're too engrossed on hugging your manager that you didn't hear it..."

"Well maybe you should knock harder, no?"

"Do I need to smash the door for you to hear it?"

"Well.. why not if that what you want"

"Ohoho.."

"Ohohoho.."

"E-ermm.. g-guys let's not smash the door or any other stuff for that matter shall we? and Yamamoto-kun what bring you here?"

"Yeeaaahh, what bring you here anyway..." Giotto added. Ignoring Giotto comment Yamamoto show me a bag of plastic full of sushi.

"I just finish my work and thought to stop by so how bout we eat?" and with that the tense atmosphere disappeared.. I sort of grateful because I actually worried about the stuff that might got smash...


End file.
